Sinners and Saints
by eatatjoes4
Summary: Two people struggle with what they want after a night together. Originally posted at my board, Safe Temptation.
1. Chapter 1

Jason Morgan was no saint. He completely disregarded the laws other people lived by, from jaywalking to murder. His life was dangerous and he liked it that way.

Elizabeth Spencer was no sinner. She stood by her first love long after he betrayed her. She gave up her dreams to provide for her son. Her life was safe and she liked it that way.

One night changed everything.

By knocking on his door, she became tainted, a liar and an adulteress.

By answering his door, he became redeemed, a lover and a father.

And in that vast expanse between sinners and saints, two broken people fit together perfectly.

---

Elizabeth left Jason's penthouse reluctantly. All she wanted was to climb back into his bed and forget everything for a little while longer. It didn't matter what life threw at her; he was always there holding her up. And she was always walking away once he did. He said he understood but she could see the hurt in his eyes. How anyone could say he was emotionless was a mystery to her. He was alive in ways she envied.

Elizabeth unlocked her car door and paused. If she left now, they would remain friends. They had shared a night so exquisite that it felt more like fantasy than reality. If she left now, that magic would fade and they could pretend that it never existed.

If she left now…

---

Jason stared at the closed door. As much as Sam's betrayal hurt, Elizabeth's departure was worse. She was the one woman he had always wanted and yet never fought for. He could fight for her now. He could manipulate her feelings for him and get her in his life and in his bed. He could make promises about protecting her and Cameron. He could beg and plead and she would relent because he was her temptation.

He could have her finally. All he had to do was compromise every principle she had.

Jason swore under his breath and searched out that tequila bottle from last night. There might be enough left to get him through this morning. On the floor behind the sofa lay a button. He knew exactly when it fell from her shirt. He had given up on the tiny torture devices and ripped the last one in his urgent need to touch her skin. He picked the small orb up and closed his fist over it. He could return it. He could use it as the excuse he needed to draw her back into his arms.

He could return it…

---

The elevator doors opened and their eyes met. Later, they would tease each other about who made the first move. It didn't matter. They were all over each other, dropping clothes across the hall and entry of his home. As Jason slammed the door shut, Elizabeth pulled back.

"Jason…"

"Don't. You came back. Now you're mine." His lips crashed onto hers as his hands frantically caressed her into submission.

Elizabeth moaned as one hand slipped between her thighs. "Please, Jason. Oh, please."

Jason lifted her into his arms and carried her over to the couch. As he sat down with her in his lap, he entered her and released the tension that had been building ever since she had walked out his door.

Elizabeth kept her gaze locked on his. Thoughts of Cameron and the mob fought against the intense pleasure he was giving. When she could no longer think, she cried.

---

Elizabeth outlined his jaw with her finger as he slept. They had finally made it back upstairs, this time to his bedroom. The one he had shared with Courtney and Sam. For some reason, that thought terrified her. As long as they stayed in the guest room, this was just temporary insanity. But he brought her here. This was heading into dangerous territory. Would she hold up any better than his previous lovers?

Her hand drifted down his chest and abdomen. The man was a perfect specimen. For the first time in a very long while, her fingers itched for some charcoal and a sketch pad. The smooth muscles of his body would make a beautiful picture. Then again, she really didn't want to share his body in any form with anyone.

That thought stopped her explorations. Was this really happening? It was too fast. They were both hurting. This was just a reaction. It would pass and she would go home to her little boy and her nursing job. He would probably go kill Ric and then countless others on Sonny's orders. This would end. Soon. Just as soon as she left his bed. Again. This time she wouldn't come back. She couldn't.

---

Jason awoke to find her frowning down at him. He knew that look. He'd seen it on her face more than once. She was distancing herself from him. What she didn't know was that he meant it when he'd claimed her. He wasn't letting her go. Deep down, he truly believed she wanted to be with him. There was no way she could react to him the way she did if she didn't love him the way he loved her.

That realization made his heart race. He loved her. This wasn't about comfort or pain or even need. This was about the one thing he had no right wanting and yet he was going to take it. He would never let her go now.

---

Jason tugged her face down to his and placed a long lingering kiss on her mouth. "Good morning."

Elizabeth smiled. "It's actually late afternoon."

"Still good."

She laid her head on his chest and sighed. "Yeah, it is."

Jason stroked her back and carefully chose his next words. "Elizabeth, I want you to stay here with me. I'll protect you and Cameron. Just, just please don't leave again."

Elizabeth closed her eyes against the tears so close to falling. "I want to stay, Jason, you have no idea how much I want to."

"Then it's settled."

Elizabeth sat up, pulling the sheet with her. "No, it's not. Your life is dangerous."

"So is Sonny's but that didn't stop him from having a family."

Elizabeth tucked her hair behind her ears. "Well, then there's Lucky and Sam." When he started to speak again, she raised a hand to stop him. "You love her, you know that. And I'm married to Lucky. Things like that don't just disappear overnight."

Jason sat up and propped himself against the headboard. "I did love Sam but it didn't work. And you may be married to Lucky, but you didn't say anything about loving him. Admit it, Elizabeth, Lucky's your obligation, not your desire."

Elizabeth turned to stare at him. When did the man start talking like that? "I don't know. I mean, okay, right now my marriage is in shatters and love is the last thing I'm feeling toward Lucky. And Sam betrayed you in the worst possible way. Does any of that justify rushing into another relationship, one we've both been scared of for years?"

Jason watched her and understood. She was terrified. It didn't matter. This was what they both wanted and it was going to happen. Some things were inevitable. "I don't think six years is rushing."

She played with the folds in the sheet. "It's not like we've both spent the last few years pining away for each other."

"Haven't we?"

Elizabeth swallowed. "There have been other people. Right up until last night, there have always been other people."

Jason moved to face her. "Until last night. Elizabeth, making love to you changed everything." He tipped her chin up to meet her eyes. "I can't let you walk away again. And you don't want to." When she started to object, he kissed her. "You were on your way back up to me and I was coming after you. And do you want to know why? Because what we have is real and neither one of us can let it go."

Elizabeth placed a hand on his cheek. "Jason, what if this doesn't work? Cameron will lose another father and I'll be broken. The one thing I don't think I could ever survive is losing you. And I know that I've never really had you but still we've been connected and, if that's gone, I'd fall apart."

Jason shook his head. "You're not listening. This is it. This is us forever and always." He kissed her again. "I'm not leaving, you're not leaving, and Cameron won't be losing anyone else." He let his hand drop to her waist. "Get used to it, Elizabeth. We're a done deal."

Jason was giving her the world, but his world was unpredictable and deadly. Elizabeth didn't know whether to be thrilled or alarmed.

---

The next morning Elizabeth returned to the apartment she shared with Lucky. She was calm, too calm. This felt surreal. Over the years she had dreamed many, many times of leaving Lucky for Jason. Never had she thought that she actually would.

Lucky was sipping coffee in the kitchen when the door opened. He rushed into the living room and over to her. "Liz, I'm so glad you came home." He reached for her, but dropped his hand. "I messed up, I've been messed up. But that's gonna change. I promise. Just give me another chance."

Elizabeth could read the sincerity in his eyes. Whatever tomorrow may bring, right now Lucky Spencer was being honest with her. She owed him nothing less. "I can't."

Lucky felt as though she had struck him. "You can't? Why not? We're good together, Elizabeth!"

She slowly closed the door and walked over to the old couch. "We were good, but that was a long time ago."

Lucky sank to his knees in front of her. "It doesn't have to be. We can get it all back. You'll see, baby. I'll get help. Meetings, rehab, whatever you want. Just give me one more chance." He lifted a hand to her face but she turned her head from him.

"I'm sorry, Lucky." Elizabeth's eyes were watery but she refused to cry. "I know I should help you and part of me wants to stay but I just can't."

Lucky saw it in her eyes, that same look she always wore whenever Jason was involved. "You've been with him."

Elizabeth furrowed her brow. "Who?"

Lucky rose and backed away from her. "Who else? Jason!" When she didn't deny it, he shook his head. "You think he's such a great guy. He probably listened to you cry and told you how you deserved better, implying that he's better. He's a killer, Elizabeth! And he'll get you killed one of these days! Or, God, maybe it will be Cameron." Lucky picked up a picture of the three of them and threw it against the far wall. "Is that what you want? To bury your son? Is your precious Jason worth it?"

Whatever fears she may have had about the future, Elizabeth could not take this from Lucky. "I'm going to pack our things. Just give me twenty minutes and I'll be gone."

Lucky cut her off before she could reach Cam's room. "No, don't do this. You're making a mistake."

Elizabeth sidestepped him. "It won't be my first."

---

Jason had just stepped out of the shower when he heard the penthouse door open. It was too soon for Elizabeth to be back. That left only two possibilities and he really didn't want to see either Carly or Sam, especially Sam.

He quickly dried off and dressed. As he stepped into his bedroom, he found Sam staring at the rumpled bed. "What are you doing here?"

Sam turned to him, her expression a combination of hurt and anger. "I was just about to ask you the same thing."

Jason sighed and gestured for her to walk downstairs. She frowned but led the way. He knew this was going to be ugly and just wanted the whole ordeal over with. That didn't say much for their supposed love.

Sam whirled on him as soon as they were in the living room. "Who was she? Or does that really matter? I mean, was she someone you know or just that whore that works your favorite dock?"

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "It matters. She matters." He looked at the woman he once thought he would grow old with. "Did Ric?"

Sam recoiled. "You know."

"I saw."

Sam sank onto the coffee table. "I'm sorry. I don't know how it happened. I was drinking and then next thing I know…"

Jason bit his cheek. "Was it rape?"

Sam closed her eyes. "Not really." At Jason's skeptical look, she exhaled slowly. "I mean, he took advantage of me. Like I said, I was drunk and hurt over losing you and he said all the right things. I don't know, Jason, it just happened and I hate myself for it."

Jason refused to comment so Sam continued. "But, we can get past this. I know we can."

Jason opened the door. "No, we can't. You need to leave."

Sam stared at him open-mouthed. "You don't mean that."

Jason held her gaze for several heartbeats. "The hell I don't."

Sam slunk out the door, determined to try again when he was in a more accommodating mood.

---

By the time Elizabeth had packed up her belongings and those of her small son, Lucky had left the apartment. She wanted to feel hurt or even angry but all she could come up with was relief. With a final look around her former home, she began to cry. Where had it all gone so wrong? And why didn't being with Jason feel more wrong? Shouldn't Lucky be the right choice for herself and Cameron?

Elizabeth lowered herself to the carpet. Her husband was a cheating drug addict. Yet she had also broken their wedding vows. Was she any better?

The questions kept circling in her mind. If she were totally honest, she wanted Jason and she didn't care who paid the price for their happiness unless, of course, it was Cameron. What kind of life would they have, with bodyguards and enemies and cops giving them the dirty eyeball every time someone sneezed the wrong way? More importantly, what kind of life was there without Jason?

In the end, she was going to take a chance on him. Not because it was best for Cameron or herself but because Jason seemed to want it so badly. She just hoped she didn't regret it one day. It was that complicated.

---

Jason emptied the penthouse of every last item that reminded him of Sam McCall. He didn't want anything to mar Elizabeth and Cameron's homecoming. His whole being was buzzing with excitement. It amazed him to realize that just a couple of days ago he didn't even know how much he wanted them.

He could admit that he fell for Elizabeth years ago as she clung to him on his bike, laughing and free. Cameron had won his heart from that first meeting at Kelly's. The little boy may have been Zander's son but all Jason saw was how much he resembled Elizabeth.

Jason also knew that Elizabeth was more than a little nervous. He had to make this okay for her. He was determined to hold on as tight as he could. He didn't know how to do that precisely, being used to letting people make their own decisions. But she was going to be happy here with him. Her son was going to be his son.

Jason wasn't capable of dreaming about the future. He was not doing that now. He knew what he wanted and he was going to make it happen. It was that simple.

---

Elizabeth approached her grandmother's door with more than a little apprehension. With the exception of a couple of phone calls to check in on Cam, she had not told Audrey where she had been staying or what her plans for the future were. It was going to be just as bad as the scene with Lucky, maybe worse. She took a deep breath and entered the house.

Audrey was folding towels on the couch. "Elizabeth, dear! I thought you said you wouldn't be here until later. I just put Cameron down for a nap." She looked behind Liz. "Where's Lucky?"

Elizabeth joined her grandmother and began helping her fold the towels. Some days it felt like the laundry never ended. Today the task was a welcome distraction. "Lucky isn't going to be around anymore."

Audrey frowned. "I don't understand."

Elizabeth folded the last washcloth and placed it neatly on the pile. "He's using drugs and sleeping with Maxie Jones."

Audrey's mouth dropped opened. "Are you sure?"

Elizabeth nodded. "I saw them."

Audrey wrapped her arms around her youngest grandchild. "Oh, darling, I'm so very sorry." She pulled back slightly. "Of course, you and Cameron are welcome to stay here as long as you need. I'm sure if you give Lucky some time, he'll realize his mistakes and you'll work it out. You always do."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Not this time, Gram." It was now time for the hard part. "Cameron and I won't be staying here. We'll be living with Jason."

Audrey stood up stiffly. "Jason Morgan?" At Elizabeth's nod, Audrey began to pace. "What are you thinking?"

Elizabeth rose and stepped into her path. "I don't know, Gram. Maybe that Jason loves Cam and I won't have to worry that he'll get high and forget to pick him up from daycare. Or maybe that Jason makes me happy and I want to try to make him happy too."

Audrey listened with disdain. "Forget to pick him from daycare? That will be the least of your worries! What will you do when the bullets start flying? How will Jason's love protect Cameron then?"

Elizabeth wanted to cry and scream and stomp her feet. It didn't matter that Audrey was only voicing the same fears she nourished. It only mattered that she somehow convince her grandmother to respect her decision. "Gram, I know you don't approve. But you do have to accept this. I'm moving in with Jason and there's nothing more to discuss."

Audrey Hardy knew when to back down, but that didn't mean she was giving up. "For now, dear."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes but said nothing.

---

Elizabeth gripped Cameron's hand tightly as they rode up the Harborview Towers elevator. "You're going to love living here, sweetie. Jason has a motorcycle, did I tell you that?" At Cam's nod, she forced a smile and knelt to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm not helping, am I?"

Cameron looked ready to cry. He wanted to go home to his daddy and Mommy said that they wouldn't. He wasn't sure about living with a strange man, even if the man liked motorcycles. Elizabeth kissed his forehead and smoothed his hair just as the doors opened. She felt like the world's worst mother right at this moment.

---

Jason paced the length of his living room countless times after Sam left. He harbored no illusions about Sam fading quietly into the background, but it didn't matter. By sleeping with Ric, she had opened his eyes to truths he had been ignoring. Namely, that their relationship was long since over and that he had never stopped wanting Elizabeth Webber.

By sleeping with Ric, Sam had actually done him a favor. He hated it, but appreciated it in a weird way. He still loved Elizabeth and he might not have realized that if Sam hadn't betrayed him.

Cameron was going to be confused and Jason wasn't sure how to help the little boy. He wasn't even sure how to help Elizabeth.

He knew he was wrong. He was selfish. He was everything he had always tried not to be. Remembering how his family had pushed him so hard to be Jason Quartermaine again after the wreck, he also knew that he was doing the same thing to Elizabeth, forcing her to do what he wanted.

This was different. She wanted this, too. He kept repeating that over and over to himself. She wanted this, too.

---

Jason had already opened the front door before Elizabeth could raise her hand to knock. He was smiling down at Cam but she could see his fear of rejection. It warmed her heart and settled her mind. This was going to work.

"Hey, Cam." Jason's voice was soft, unsure.

When Cam only smiled, Elizabeth took control. "Let's go inside, okay?" Her voice was loud, uncertain.

Jason moved to allow them to pass. He closed the door and turned to see her placing a bag near the stairs. She had evidently forgotten the other on her shoulder. Cameron stood looking around with wide eyes, clutching a toy cycle to his chest.

The moment was not merely awkward. It was horrible. One wrong word could send this woman and her son right back out the door. Jason ran a hand through his hair, desperate for the right words.

Elizabeth was watching him closely. Seeing his tense stance, she relaxed. This was why she came. To make his world better, to make Cameron's world better, and if she could do that, her own world would be just about perfect. "Okay, Cam, why don't we go upstairs and see your new room?"

Cameron stared at Jason. The mobster knew that this was the moment of truth. If Cam were frightened, Elizabeth would take him and run. Cameron walked up to him and held out the toy. "I like motorcycles, too."

Elizabeth's heart melted. Despite losing the only father and home he knew, her son was reaching out to Jason. Jason picked him up. "That's a cool one. Maybe later, after we get you and your mom settled in, we can go downstairs and look at mine."

Cameron grinned. "Okay!" He wiggled out of Jason's arms and headed up the steps. "Mommy, hurry up!"

Jason followed after Cam with a twinkle in his eyes. "Yeah, c'mon, Mommy."

Elizabeth laughed. All her doubts vanished after watching Jason and Cameron bonding. Two days ago, she thought her world had collapsed. Instead, it had simply been cleared for something better.

---

Cameron was exhausted and fell asleep quickly, despite the new surroundings. Jason and Elizabeth entered what was now their bedroom shyly. They were together now. It was new and exciting and suddenly seemed very real.

Jason cleared his throat. "If you need some more time to adjust, that's okay. I can sleep in Brenda's room."

Elizabeth caressed his cheek. "If I needed more time, I wouldn't be here now."

"You sure?"

Elizabeth didn't answer with words. She worked his t-shirt loose from his jeans and over his head. She then stroked his chest with both hands and placed soft kisses in their wake. Jason was content to let her set the pace. He had what he wanted.

"Jason?"

"Yeah?'

Elizabeth paused in her ministrations and met his eyes. "I love you."

Jason blinked. Then blinked again. "What?"

Elizabeth ignored the butterflies doing the samba in her stomach. She had to tell him this. "I love you. I always have, right from the very beginning. I tried to make it work with Lucky, I really did, but you were always there in my heart."

Jason's control snapped. He picked her up and practically tossed her onto the bed. "I love you." He stripped off his jeans and boxers. "I love you so much."

Elizabeth quickly slid out of her blouse and Capri pants. Jason pushed her hands aside and peeled away her undergarments. By the time their lips met, they were both long past the need for more words.

---

Life slowly rebuilt for the residents of Jason Morgan's penthouse.

Cameron adjusted better than expected, mainly due to the careful attention Jason gave. Lucky had often been away or high and Cameron delighted in having a man around again. Jason made sure that Cameron didn't feel pressured into accepting him as his new father. He let Elizabeth take the lead in caring for their son but was always ready to play or read or even gently correct the small boy. Cameron soon loved Jason and stopped asking for Lucky.

Elizabeth's love for Jason grew each day as she watched him tenderly care for Cam. It didn't hurt any that Jason was equally tender in his care of her. She felt his love in ways she hadn't believed possible. The man could send her soaring to the clouds with his body and then bring her gently back to earth by folding the laundry or making the beds.

Jason was doing everything he could to keep them happy. They were his now and he never wanted either of them to regret that. By making a home for Elizabeth and Cameron, he found paradise for himself.

As the days and weeks became months, the three became a family.

---

Jason was aghast. "Sonny, you can't be serious!"

Elizabeth arched her brow as she listened to the phone call. Whatever Sonny wanted was really getting Jason riled up.

Jason finally slammed his cell onto the desk. He pinched his nose and took a few deep breaths. When he faced her, he was calm, at least on the surface.

"Working tonight?"

Jason joined her on the sofa. "Worse. Bringing work home."

Elizabeth couldn't breathe. This was her worst nightmare, the one she had valiantly ignored since moving in. "Should Cam and I go to Gram's?"

Jason shook his head. "No. It's not like that." He took her hand and kissed her palm. She wouldn't like this but it wasn't the end of the world, just the end of their privacy. "You remember that computer hacker, Spinelli?"

"The one working for Alcazar?"

"Yes. He's working for us now and needs a safe place to stay." Jason watched her features carefully. "Sonny tried to keep him at Greystone but the kid drove him crazy. He's sending him here."

Elizabeth giggled. "Oh, I wish I had known Spinelli was there. Some bugs in the right places would have provided hours of entertainment!"

Jason shook his head. "Did you hear the part about him living here?"

Elizabeth rested her head on his shoulder. "Of course. Don't worry. Cam and I can handle it." She tilted her face to meet his. "Can you?"

Jason kissed her cheek. "As long as I have you, I can handle anything."

---

Spinelli was a whirlwind. Between trying to decipher his strange vocabulary and attempting to minimize his negative effect on Cameron's diet, Elizabeth was exhausted but happy. Spinelli was already becoming like a big brother to Cam and the two boys spent hours romping around the penthouse.

Jason was not so patient with the geek. He needed answers about Alcazar's activities and Spinelli was less than cooperative.

After derailing Cameron's plan to have cheese puffs and orange soda for lunch, Elizabeth managed to get a peanut butter sandwich and grapes into her small son before his nap. When she came back downstairs, Jason was once again grilling Spinelli. The poor kid looked like he was facing a death squad.

"Hey, Jason," Elizabeth smoothly intervened, receiving a grateful look from Spinelli. "Cam's down for the count and I was thinking it's a perfect day for a ride on your bike."

Jason looked out the window and realized that sun was indeed shining. "Who's going to watch Cam? Milo's at the warehouse."

Spinelli jumped up. "Stone Cold, the Jackal would be most honored to care for your precious progeny. I assure you, the young one and the Jackal have bonded in a most brotherly fashion."

Elizabeth tossed Jason his keys. "See? We're free to go."

Jason didn't look convinced. "If anything happens to Cameron, nothing you claim to know about Alcazar will save you."

The young man gulped. "The Jackal understands."

---

As the fall progressed, Jason and Elizabeth fell more in love. Cameron was soon calling Jason 'Daddy' and Jason had Diane draw up adoption papers. Elizabeth was thrilled. Spinelli wormed his way into not only their home, but their family as well. He came through with all the information Jason needed and even helped set Alcazar up. With a trial pending, Alcazar was still a serious threat, but one that Sonny and Jason felt they could manage.

Lucky had reluctantly signed the divorce papers freeing Elizabeth. He was bitter, angry, and obviously still using drugs. He was also still sleeping with young Maxie Jones. Elizabeth's heart broke for the promising young man he had once been.

Sam made regular visits to the penthouse, getting her digs into Elizabeth and pleading with Jason for another chance. Jason always threw her out and Elizabeth tried very hard not waste her energy being mad at the woman.

The quiet weeks softened Elizabeth's concerns about safety. She knew Jason provided them with the best protection available and trusted that to be enough. What she never saw coming was Sam's next betrayal.

---

Sam McCall refused to acknowledge her role in the breakup. It was all Elizabeth's fault. Playing with Jason's emotions, dangling her kid before his eyes, and the whole poor-me-my-husband's-an-addict routine may be working for now but Sam knew Elizabeth's time with Jason was limited. The bitch could not endure the circumstances of Jason's job. Sam had just the plan to make Jason see the light.

Lorenzo Alcazar was looking for a witness, a young man prepared to testify against him in order to please Sonny Corinthos. And Sam knew just where to find him.

Lorenzo was initially hesitant to meet with her but too curious to refuse. Sam wondered what it was about a man's ego that sought out ways to better himself over his rivals. This was going to be easy.

"Ms. McCall, you have some information for me?" Lorenzo was cool and distant.

Sam tossed her hair out of her face. "Yes."

Lorenzo eyed her with distrust. "And just what will this cost me?"

Sam shrugged. "Nothing. You're going after Jason and I want revenge."

The mobster smiled tightly. "Am I supposed to believe that you want to help me take out Morgan?"

Sam didn't blink. "I want to hurt him. You are in a much better position to do that than I am."

"Because he no longer cares about you. I believe his affections are now settled on Elizabeth Spencer."

Sam raised her chin defiantly. "Do you want this information or not?"

Lorenzo's smile widened. "Let's negotiate."

Sam was surprised. "Look, I just told you. I told want anything from you."

"Maybe I want something from you," Lorenzo said as he took a long, slow look down her body.

Sam knew a proposition when she heard one. While she really wanted Jason back, that seemed unlikely. Lorenzo was handsome and she just felt in her gut that he'd be amazing in bed. "Okay."

Lorenzo held out his hand. "Let's seal the deal, shall we? My car is waiting over there."

"Your place or mine?"

"Mine." Lorenzo led her to the sedan but did not open the door. "First things first. The information."

Sam chuckled. This wasn't going to bad at all. She like the way he operated. "That kid? The computer geek? He's not in a safe house. He's staying at Jason's penthouse."

Lorenzo's eyes widened. "Thank you, Samantha."

---

Audrey Hardy could hardly believe she was sitting in Jason Morgan's living room. It was only love for her granddaughter and great-grandson that could get her to set foot in the door. It was that same love that helped her to see that they were both happy and loved. As much as she hated to admit it, Elizabeth seemed to have made a good choice in Jason.

Elizabeth was laughing as she watched Cameron and Spinelli dance to the new children's CD Audrey had brought. The fact that Gram was slowly adjusting to their new living arrangements was the icing on Elizabeth's proverbial cake. All was right in her world.

The sound of gunshots in the hall sent fear racing through Elizabeth's veins. She scooped up Cameron and shoved her Gram toward the kitchen and the rear exit. It was too late.

Four masked men broke the door down and commanded them to halt. Elizabeth refused to let them see her fear. "You're making a big mistake. Sonny and Jason will kill you for this."

The men ignored her and looked from Spinelli to Cameron. One turned to the obvious leader and asked which one. Elizabeth didn't understand and was sure she didn't want to. Spinelli was frozen in fear and Audrey was in shock.

The leader spoke. "Take them both."

Two men grabbed Spinelli by the arms. The young man screamed and struggled but they were too strong for him. A third man grabbed Cameron from Elizabeth. The leader fired several shots in her direction to keep her from chasing them as they left with her son.

Elizabeth wanted to fall to the floor and cry. She wanted to chase after the men, even if it meant losing her life. Deep inside, reason found its voice and she knew exactly what to do. She called Jason.

Meanwhile, Audrey attempted to save the life of the mortally wounded Milo. She failed.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth's world was slowly narrowing. She barely noticed her grandmother or the deceased guard lying in her doorway. She could hear faint moans but didn't realize they were her own. All that mattered was Cameron's abduction. Jason had promised to protect him and failed. Elizabeth had followed her selfish desire and her son was taken from her. It was Jason's fault. If he had truly loved her, he would have protected them better.

She shook her head. Blaming Jason was counter-productive as he was probably the only one capable of finding her son now. As the shock began to wear off, Elizabeth turned her attention to Audrey. The older woman would want to call the police just like any other normal person. But Jason's world was far from normal.

"Gram," she whispered. When Audrey failed to hear her, Elizabeth cleared her throat and tried again. "Gram!"

Audrey had been desperately trying to resuscitate Milo. At her granddaughter's shout, she stopped. The young man was dead. Audrey's thoughts then turned to Cameron. "We've got to call the police! Surely Jason had some kind of video surveillance. They can get the license plate and Cameron will be home by dinner." Audrey rose and embraced Elizabeth. "Don't worry, darling. It's going to be fine, just fine."

Elizabeth didn't return the hug. It would never be fine again. Even after Jason brought Cam home, there would still be danger. If she left, there would be heartache. Either way, her future was looking desolate. And if Jason didn't bring Cameron back to her . . .

Elizabeth squeezed her eyes shut, only opening them when she heard Audrey asking the 911 operator for the police. Quickly she grabbed the phone and disconnected. At her grandmother's wide eyes, Elizabeth explained. "We have to call Jason."

Audrey began shaking her head. "Elizabeth, we have to call the police. Jason is not the solution here; he's the problem!"

"I'm not having this argument again. Those men are Jason's enemies and Jason is the only one who stands a chance of finding my son. If you call the cops, they might kill my little boy. Is that what you want, Grams?" Elizabeth took a deep breath. She wanted to cry and kick and scream but she needed to focus on Cameron. Doing what she wanted was what got her into this nightmare to begin with.

Audrey pursed her lips but said nothing more. Elizabeth dialed Jason's number and waited. When he finally answered, she tried to speak. The tears began falling and then she fainted.

Lorenzo Alcazar had made his last mistake. Jason was going to find his son and then beat the man to death. He was going to take his time and enjoy it, too.

After offering what little comfort he could considering his own fear and rage, he had left Elizabeth in Audrey's care and driven to Alcazar's home. He probably should have called Sonny and he definitely should have called Max. Leaving that task to Francis was a mistake. Max deserved better after so many years of loyal service. All that mattered was bringing Cameron home to Elizabeth.

As he had feared, the rival crime lord's home was deserted. Jason demolished file cabinets and bureaus. He broke into the three safes. He shredded pillows and mattresses. There was no clue as to Lorenzo's plans. The whole trip was a complete waste of time.

Jason drove home slowly, carefully reviewing everything he knew about Alcazar. That son of a bitch was behind this. Spinelli was the key. The kid would need internet access to obtain the information Alcazar wanted. Jason tried to picture his living room as he had last seen it. Was the kid's laptop still there? Would Spinelli be able to send him a message that way?

As hard as he tried to focus on his next move, all he kept coming back to was that lost look in Elizabeth's eyes. Jason didn't doubt that he would find Cameron. Spinelli was the target, not the small boy who had only just become his son. By now, they realized their mistake. There would be a phone call and a meeting soon. Cameron was safe. He had to be because Jason didn't think they could survive if he was not.

Sam McCall had been humiliated and Lorenzo Alcazar was going to pay. After enjoying her striptease, he had sent her away. He didn't touch Jason's trash, that bastard had taunted.

She hid across from Harbor View Towers and watched as those incompetent goons had snatched Elizabeth's son as well as the geek. Fools! Jason would kill them for so much less than this. They couldn't run far or fast enough.

As she followed the black sedan out of the city, an idea began to form. Jason was going to kill them and probably Alcazar, too. Then he would take the kid back to precious Elizabeth and they would fall even more nauseatingly in love. What if Jason didn't find Cameron? Losing their son would be the perfect revenge. And Lorenzo paying the price? Icing on the cake. Sam began to laugh. Jason and Elizabeth would mourn, Alcazar would die, and she would get a son. Sometimes you really could have it all.

Audrey watched as her granddaughter walked into the kitchen to get some water. That girl was too blinded by Jason Morgan to face reality and Audrey needed to take steps to protect both Elizabeth and Cameron. She dialed Lucky Spencer's number and urgently pleaded with him to come. When Elizabeth returned, Audrey was once again sitting on the couch with her arms outstretched. Elizabeth sank into them and began crying again.

The knock at the door startled Elizabeth. Jason would just let himself in, as would Sonny and most of the guards. Jason's lack of formality was almost notorious in the Corinthos organization. That sound meant that an outsider was on the other side, possibly returning her son. She flew across the room and threw open the door.

Lucky was just lowering his hand and smiled sheepishly. "That was fast," he said as he glanced around. "Where's the guard? Milo, isn't it?"

Elizabeth sucked in her breath. "He's not here. What do you want?" She knew she was being rude but Lucky was the last person she wanted to see right now.

"I called him," Audrey announced.

Elizabeth spun. "What?"

"Elizabeth, dear, you must report this to the police. Cameron..."

Lucky stepped inside and immediately noticed the blood on the carpet. "Is Cameron okay?"

Elizabeth froze. It was now or never. What if Jason couldn't find Cameron? Would Lucky and the police have a better chance? As much as she loved Jason, her son's safe return was her only priority now.

Audrey took Lucky's hand and led him to the couch. "Oh, Lucky, Cameron's been taken." The older woman began to cry.

Lucky turned to his ex-wife. "What happened?"

Elizabeth opened her mouth but the words would not come. If she betrayed Jason now, there would be no going back. Willing herself to stand firm, she looked directly into his eyes and lied. "Gram is upset because I sent Cameron out of town with the guards while Jason and I house hunt."

Lucky knew she was lying, not because of Elizabeth herself but because of Audrey's gasp. When had she begun deceiving him? Was this Jason's influence or a result of his drug abuse and infidelity? "Tell me the truth, Elizabeth. I can help you but you have to be honest with me. Where is Cameron?"

Audrey started to speak but Elizabeth cut her off. "Lucky, there's nothing you can do for me except leave."

Lucky motioned to the stain on the floor. "That's blood. Something happened here. You can either tell me voluntarily or I'll get a warrant." He sighed. "Liz, come on, I'll protect you. Just tell me what happened. Where is Cameron?"

"Elizabeth doesn't need your protection."

All three turned to see Jason standing in the doorway. Elizabeth looked frantically for her son to no avail. Jason crossed to her and cradled her jaw in his hand. She nodded and fought tears. "I tried to tell Lucky about how we're looking for a house and you sent Cameron out of town with the guards so I can focus. Gram is furious that we didn't leave him with her and she tried to bring Lucky in on her side."

It was Jason's turn to nod. "You heard her, Lucky. This is none of your business."

Lucky stared at Liz. "But this is Jason's business, right?" Leaving no doubts as to his meaning, Lucky knelt and dabbed at the carpet. "I'll be back with a warrant soon." He slammed the door as he left.

Audrey gathered her things. Elizabeth held out a hand but was brushed aside. "If my great-grandson dies because of this madness, I'll never forgive either of you." She cast a disparaging look at Elizabeth and firmly closed the door behind her.

In the three days since her son's kidnapping, Elizabeth had slept little and ate even less. She tried to keep believing that Cameron was safe and would be home soon but, as the minutes and hours passed, her faith wavered.

This was her fault. She had wanted Jason so much that she ignored the danger. She foolishly thought that it wouldn't touch her or Cameron, that Jason was some sort of superhero who could save the day no matter what the circumstances.

Jason was human, no more, no less. He did his best and it wasn't enough. Elizabeth didn't blame him. He spent his every waking moment searching for their son and his failure was weighing heavily on him. Despite the awful circumstances, Elizabeth just could not lay the blame at his feet.

This was her fault.

Jason watched as Elizabeth paced the small confines of the safe house. Diane had just called with the news that the police, following Lucky's lead, had identified the blood on the carpet as Milo's and knew the young man was dead. They were naming him as the prime suspect and the lawyer firmly suggested that he remain hidden. He didn't care.

Jason had yet to tell Elizabeth that last night he found Spinelli. The abductors were now in the angry hands of Max Giambetti but they claimed that Cameron had wondered off in the woods and been lost. Sonny had men scouring the area but there was simply no trace of the small boy.

Spinelli said that they separated him from Cameron immediately. Alcazar had apparently not been specific and told them only to grab the boy. While they thought he meant Spinelli, there was always the possibility that the boss meant Cameron so they took them both. Alcazar had been furious but used the little boy to force Spinelli's cooperation. Spinelli had not seen Cameron again.

Jason frowned. He was missing something. Would Cam have crept off into the dark woods by himself? It was doubtful. Were the hired thugs lying? It was unlikely as Max was being very persuasive. Alcazar could still have Cameron but Jason didn't think so. At any rate Lorenzo Alcazar was still the only lead he had.

Jason turned his attention back to Elizabeth. There were dark circles under her eyes and her hair was roughly pulled into a saggy ponytail. Her clothes were looser from weight loss. All this after only three days. If he didn't find Cam soon, how much more could she stand?

He failed her. Jason knew that and hated it. He had drug her into his life despite her protests and now her son, their son, was gone. If he had let her walk away, Cameron would be safe.

Jason frowned. Maybe not. Lucky's drug habit was a serious threat. Elizabeth might have stayed out of some sense of responsibility. Cameron could just as easily ended up at the hands of an angry drug pusher. At least this way, Jason knew where to look and who to question.

Jason sighed. Who was he kidding? Elizabeth would have left Lucky and Cameron would be happy and home.

He failed her.

Lucky threw his coffee mug across the squad room, receiving several dark looks but acknowledging none of them. Three days since Jason and Elizabeth disappeared. Three days since finding fresh blood on the floor. Three days since Audrey called for his help and then refused to answer his questions.

The little boy he loved like a son was out there and Lucky knew in his gut that he wasn't with Jason's guards. Elizabeth might have faith in Sonny's killer but Lucky didn't. When he found Cam and brought him home, Elizabeth would see the light and leave Jason. Lucky would get his family back and then he could stop taking those damn pills. Maxie might be upset when he ended their relationship but she would get over it.

Lucky's hands were shaking. He needed to regain some control and the pills would help. With a guilty glance around at his fellow officers, he slipped off to the bathroom to feed his growing addiction. He would stop soon. He would.

"Elizabeth?"

She focused her gaze on him. "Jason, have you..."

"No, but there is something I need to tell you."

As she sat beside him on the couch, her heart collapsed within her chest. Jason was refusing to look at her, which meant he had bad news. "So tell me."

Jason clasped his hands together and took a calming breath. "I found Spinelli." She didn't react and Jason understood. She knew her son was still missing and that hope was fading. "Cameron wasn't there. There was absolutely no trace of him."

Elizabeth replayed his words. "Do you think..."

Jason shook his head. "He's not dead. We would have found, well, something."

Elizabeth nodded. "You would have found his body, you mean."

"Yes."

Elizabeth placed one hand over his. As painful as this was for her, she had to keep reminding herself that he was hurting too. They needed each other. No matter what happened once Cam came home, right now they needed to draw their strength from their love. "So you keep looking and I keep waiting."

Jason stood and pulled her up with him. "Right now you need to eat and then sleep."

"I can't."

Jason tilted her face to meet his. "You have to. Cameron needs you to take care of yourself so you'll be able to take care of him when I bring him back."

She couldn't fault that argument. "Okay, I will if you will."

"Deal."

Lorenzo knew exactly who had young Cameron Webber Morgan. He had men throughout New York and Canada searching for anyone matching Sam McCall's description. As soon as he got a lead, he was taking it to Morgan. It was his only chance to survive this.

That scheming whore had betrayed Jason without a thought. She could and would leave him out to dry as well unless he turned the tables on her.

His phone rang. The conversation brought his first smile in days. Sam had been found and there was a young boy with her. Lorenzo quickly penned a note to Jason and dispatched it with one of his most trusted men.

He smiled again. Oh, there would be repercussions from Corinthos and Morgan but, by returning the boy, Lorenzo managed to save his own skin. Poor Sam's was another matter altogether.

Samantha McCall loved kids. Her greatest heartache was not in losing Jason but in losing her daughter. She loved the smell of a little one after a bath and the sound of carefree giggles from play. She adored the soft texture of young skin and rosy glow on smooth cheeks.

What she didn't love was the constant whining. Cameron wanted nothing except his parents. He refused to eat much and slept only after crying for hours. Sam kept reassuring herself that he needed time to adjust. It had only been a few days.

With each painful hour, she became more and more aware that she needed help. Lorenzo was probably dead and, even if he weren't, he would gladly hand her over to Jason.

It came to her in the early hours of that fourth morning. There was someone who hated Elizabeth being with Jason as much as she did, someone Cameron knew and loved. Sam would make a phone call as soon as daylight showed itself.

Audrey promised herself that she would give Jason Morgan only a limited amount of time to bring her great-grandson home before telling the police everything she knew. She hated it but was afraid that perhaps Elizabeth was right and Jason was the best person to bring Cameron back to them.

However, it had been three days with no results. Audrey was spending yet another sleepless night staring at the ceiling. First thing in the morning, she would call Lucky again and this time she would tell him what had happened that afternoon in the Morgan penthouse.

With a plan to help Cameron, Audrey was finally able to get some rest.

Jason held Elizabeth in his arms but neither was sleeping. It had been like this each night since they first arrived at the safe house that horrible afternoon. They would cling to each other wordlessly and stare out the window waiting for sunrise and a new day of searching.

He wanted to tell her that it would be okay. He wanted to see life and faith in her eyes again. Most of all, he wanted to see her holding Cameron again.

He tightened his embrace and felt her quiet tears on his chest. With a gentle squeeze, he tried to ease some of her pain and let her know just how much he loved her.

Elizabeth hated herself. She hated that she took such a dangerous risk with her son's life. She made plans for how different things would be once Cameron was safe. They would leave Jason and make a new home, just the two of them.

Elizabeth pressed her lips together. That was wrong. It would never be just the two of them again. There would be at least three of them, four if Jason knew her secret.

He would never let her leave now that she carried his child.

Elizabeth had it all planned so perfectly. Gram was there to watch Cam while she and Jason went to the Metro Court for dinner. As they danced to some beautiful love song, she would tell him that he was going to be a father. He would be surprised but then smile and kiss her. They would make plans and discuss baby names over some sinful dessert that she pleaded with him to get her in celebration. It was going to be a magical night.

Instead, Cameron had been taken and she was faced with the ugly reality of Jason's life. Cameron hadn't been safe and neither would this baby. Jason would try but sooner or later there would be another attack. Elizabeth couldn't live like this. She couldn't allow her children to live like this.

But wrapped in Jason's arms in the dark of night, she also knew that she couldn't truly live without him.

Audrey impatiently ate a bowl of cereal and flipped through the morning paper. She cast frequent looks at the microwave clock, willing the minutes to pass faster. Soon, Lucky would arrive at the station and she planned to be the first person he saw. Elizabeth might be foolish enough to trust Jason but Audrey never would. Time was rushing by and Cameron was slipping farther from them.

Just as she picked up her purse and keys, the phone rang. Audrey debated letting the machine get it but the hope that it might news about Cameron would allow that. She answered.

Lucky hated early mornings. Hours from his last fix, his hands were always shaky and his body aching and sweaty. Not even Maxie's soft curves could distract him from getting to those pills. He had rational moments, times when he knew the situation was out of his control and he needed help. He could see how badly he was hurting his young lover. What he could not do was break the cycle.

Running a hand down his chest, he tried to remember where he had hidden that last bottle from Maxie. The empty cracker box in the bottom cabinet came to mind and he carefully got out of the sofa bed without waking her. Now he could get his thoughts together. Today was the day he found Elizabeth and Jason.

As he quickly swallowed two pills, he planned his reunion with his ex-wife. She would apologize and promise that Jason was out of her life for good. She would mean it this time. And he would graciously take her and Cameron back.

Elizabeth watched as Jason laced up his boots. He was once again leaving their sanctuary to look for their son. He was pushing himself so hard and getting nowhere. The frustration rolled off him in waves that battered her already tattered emotional state.

She had heard the stories. Couples who turned away from each other after the loss of a child. It was happening to them and she didn't know how to stop it.

That was wrong. Elizabeth knew exactly what to say to draw Jason back to her. Once he knew she was pregnant, his attention would shift and Cameron might never be found. Sacrificing their relationship was a small price to pay if it brought her son home.

She closed her eyes and turned her back on him. As much as the very thought of losing him hurt, she had to get her little boy back.

Jason left the safe house early and drove to Greystone. Spinelli was his best hope for finding Alcazar, who might be his only hope of finding Cameron. Despite hours of questioning, the young man could offer them no leads.

Jason could see the light fading from Elizabeth's eyes more and more with each hour that passed. She couldn't bring herself to think of Cameron gone forever but she couldn't let herself hope that he would be home again soon.

It all came down to hope, one thing Jason truly could not fathom. He always knew what he wanted but accepted what he got. Perhaps if he had been able to hope, he would have fought for Elizabeth all those years ago. He might have been there when Cameron was born. Better still, Cameron might have been his son in every possible way.

But he hadn't hoped, merely wanted. He hadn't fought, just accepted.

She was his now and he wasn't going to let her down. If she needed hope, he would find a way to give it to her.

For the rest of her life, Audrey Hardy would wonder why she agreed to meet Sam McCall for breakfast at an out-of-town diner. With firm plans to file a police report about her great-grandson's kidnapping, how could she have given in to the woman's pleas? However, she would never regret it.

Sam spotted her first and spoke to the small boy seated beside in the booth. Cameron burst into a wide smile and reached for his beloved Gram.

Audrey froze for a split second and then ran across the restaurant. She scooped Cam into her arms and whispered over and over again how much she had missed him. Cam laughed and asked if she was taking him home to Mommy and Daddy.

Sam chose that moment to speak. "Well, why don't we discuss that?"

Audrey shot her a venomous look. "There's nothing to discuss."

Sam smiled. "Yes, there is." She waved a hand over the bench facing hers and Audrey reluctantly sat down with Cam nestled on her lap. Sam smiled again and Audrey felt a chill.

"You have five minutes."

Sam nodded and fingered her hair. "Elizabeth put that little boy in danger. Jason's life is always going to be the way it is." She sucked in her cheeks and reached over to stroke Cam's arm. "I can keep him safe. I can love him better than she can. But I need your help."

Audrey was shocked. "Are you asking me to help you steal my granddaughter's child?"

Sam winced. "Steal is the wrong word. He needs to be protected but Jason and Elizabeth only care about each other. They let him be taken. I rescued him. Not Elizabeth and not Jason, ME!" Sam realized that her loud voice was drawing unwanted attention from the other customers and forcibly calmed down. "Look, we both want Cameron to have the best life possible. If you'll help me, I promise you won't regret it."

Audrey studied the younger woman's posture and facial expressions. Sam would not have invited her here if she thought Audrey would turn her down and she would have brought Cameron to Port Charles if she had any intention of returning him. Audrey realized that, if she didn't agree, Sam was capable of grabbing the boy and disappearing again.

Sam knew the nurse was struggling. She understood the difficult position Audrey was in but believed this really was for the best, for Cameron's best. "Please, please help me. Help Cameron. Please," she begged.

Audrey looked down at the small boy in her arms. Elizabeth had made her decisions and they had led to this. With only her love for Cameron to guide her, Audrey raised her eyes to Sam's and nodded.

Lucky knew that Sonny was the key to finding Jason. The two men kept in constant contact and sooner or later they would arrange to meet face-to-face. Lucky planned on crashing that meeting.

What he didn't count on was Jason's presence at Sonny's mansion when he arrived. With a grin, he pulled out his cuffs. "Jason Morgan, you're under arrest."

Sonny hissed. "Not now, Lucky."

Lucky chuckled. "You're kidding me, right? I've got everything I need to send Jason up for murder one."

Jason began to take short breaths. He could not be arrested. He had to be out searching for Cameron. There was only one thing to do. He ran for the patio doors and leaped over the stone wall.

Lucky automatically fired three shots after his rival and swore. With a furious look to Sonny and the young man sitting wide-eyed on the couch, he pulled out his radio and called for back-up.

Elizabeth spent the morning pacing the small confines of the house. She felt powerless, unable to do anything constructive to bring Cam back. Yet charging off to confront Jason's enemies would only put her unborn child in danger. She hated hiding and she hated that she had no other choice.

The door opening startled her. Jason stumbled in and fell at her feet, blood pooling at his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Elizabeth had dug the bullet out of Jason's shoulder, he had lost quite a bit of blood. Fearful of an infection, she called Sonny for help obtaining the necessary antibiotics and pain medicine.

With nothing left to do except wait and worry, Elizabeth began to pace the small living room. Jason was resting on the couch, watching her every movement. Elizabeth cast frequent looks his way but said nothing.

Jason finally broke the silence. "I'm sorry."

Elizabeth was aghast. "You're sorry? Lucky's the one who should be sorry! He had no right to shoot you."

Jason squeezed his eyes shut. "He came to arrest me and I ran."

Elizabeth knelt beside him. "Because you can't be in jail right now. Our son needs you to find him. And there's the small matter of you being innocent as well." Elizabeth stroked his jawline. "We really need to take care of that."

"Sonny's on it."

Elizabeth rose. "I trust Sonny but..."

Jason shifted and winced. "But?"

She shrugged. "I don't trust Lucky. He's not thinking clearly."

"He's an addict."

Elizabeth sighed. "And that means he's dangerous, not just to himself. He's running around with a badge and a gun and a pocketful of pills. Someone is going to get seriously hurt and I don't want it to be you."

Jason struggled to his feet, still a little dizzy from blood loss. She quickly came to his side and helped him stand. He tried not to lean on her too much. "I'm kinda already hurt. He shot me, remember?"

Elizabeth failed to keep from giggling. "Okay, tough guy, if you're so hurt, you should be in bed."

Jason feigned shock. "Are you insinuating that I'm acting like a baby?"

The word 'baby' swept over her like a tsunami. She couldn't keep this secret much longer. He deserved to know. Once he did, her future would be decided. She could never walk away. In truth, she really didn't want to. She just wanted healthy, happy, safe lives for her children.

"Hey, you okay?"

Jason's gentle concern only intensified her guilt. He was such a wonderful father to Cameron. This baby would be loved so much. And in so much danger, just like Cameron. Did she dare risk going through this nightmare again?

Resolutely, Elizabeth pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. "I was just thinking about Cameron."

Jason pulled her into his chest with his uninjured arm. "This is just a temporary setback. Tomorrow I'll be out there looking again."

Elizabeth returned his embrace. "I know."

Audrey was beginning to seriously question Sam's mental state. The younger woman talked of nothing except how dangerous Jason's life was and what a terrible mother Elizabeth was for bringing Cameron into it. She truly believed that stealing the little boy was in his best interest. While Audrey did agree with Sam's concerns, they did not justify keeping Cam from Elizabeth.

Audrey waited until the evening when Sam was giving Cameron his bedtime bath. After checking to make sure the door was closed, she dialed Lucky's number.

Lucky rolled off Maxie and reached for the beer on the nightstand. Maxie began prattling on about how they should really look for a nicer apartment and other useless things. All Lucky could think about was the pill bottle stashed in his jean pocket.

When the phone rang, Maxie frowned. Lucky checked but didn't recognize the number. He tossed the phone to the floor and ignored it. He really needed that pill.

Audrey wanted to scream in frustration when Lucky's voicemail picked up. Before she could speak, the receiver was snatched from her hand. Sam was standing over her.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing? Do you really want Cameron safe or was that just a lie to get me to trust you?" Sam was shaking with rage as she hung up the phone.

Audrey knew she had to be careful. "I was just ordering a snack for Cam. He always likes one before bed."

Sam coldly smiled. "Liar."

Audrey stood and tried to step past the other woman. "My goodness, Samantha, you certainly are suspicious. I told you that I would help you. Cameron's welfare is my only concern."

Sam reached out and took Audrey by the arm, jerking her around to face her. Audrey lost her balance and fell, hitting her head on the dresser. Sam stared at her, waiting for her to get up. When she didn't, Sam knelt to shake her. Audrey didn't respond and Sam's heart began racing. She checked for a pulse and didn't find one.

Cameron called from the bathroom and Sam's panic disappeared. She carefully lifted the dead woman and placed her under the covers on one of the beds. Sam then grabbed the pajamas she originally came for and went back to Cam. She dressed him and then announced that Gram was not feeling well and needed some rest. They were going for a drive.

With a final check of the room for any personal belongings, she led Cameron out the door into the night.

Spinelli burst into the safe house like a whirlwind. "Maternal One, here are the necessary pharmaceuticals to ensure Stone Cold's complete recovery."

Elizabeth smiled and began reading the labels. "Jason, you need to take the one for pain every four hours and the antibiotic three times a day."

Jason looked ready to argue but she cut him off. "Please don't. I have enough to worry about."

Jason gave in. Holding out his hand, he accepted both medications and quickly gulped them down dry.

Spinelli watched for an opening. Finding it, he cheerfully shouted out his bigger, more important news. "The Jackal found the Taken Tot!"

Both parents stared unable to speak.

Spinelli clasped his hands together. "I, the Jackal, admit to having failed miserably up to this point to provide any true assistance in this most noble of quests. However, as the Jackal pondered that fateful day, he, I, I began to question certain aspects of the abominable abduction. For instance, how did Darth Alcazar know where to find the Cyber Assassin?"

Elizabeth's eyebrows were drawn together in a frown but Jason's eyes were wide open. "Sam." Elizabeth gasped.

The geek pointed at the enforcer. "And Stone Cold gets it in one!"

Elizabeth began to shake. "Where is she?"

Jason was already reaching for his cellphone. "I'll find out."

Spinelli sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. "The Grieved Parentals do not give the Jackal his due credit." When they only looked at him in question, Spinelli continued. "I have already located Sinister Sam. I hacked into her credit card company and then checked for security cameras in places she had used her cards. There are several shots of her and a wee one, your offspring."

Jason grabbed the younger man by the arm and shoved him to the door. "Then what are we waiting for?"

Elizabeth pulled her jacket on and waved off Jason's words before he could stop her. "I'm coming with you. Cameron must be scared and he needs me. Besides, you've been shot and you've just taken some powerful medicine. You need me and so does Cam."

Jason didn't argue. Getting to Cameron was the only thing that mattered now. He only hoped that Spinelli was right.

Lucky was high. There was no other word for it. He had no business answering the page from Mac but was too desperate to hide his habit to call off sick. As he drove to Audrey Hardy's house in response to the missing persons report filed by Monica Quartermaine, his squad car veered from one lane to another. Thankfully, Audrey's neighborhood was quiet in the late evening hours.

After banging on the door for over five minutes, Lucky walked around to the side door. Locating the fake rock containing a spare key, he let himself in and started looking around. Pictures of Cameron were scattered on the coffee table. A cold cup of tea sat nearby. There was absolutely no trace of the older woman anywhere in the house.

Had Lucky been sober, he might have noticed little things like the daily calendar showing yesterday's date or the morning paper haphazardly tossed into a shrub. But he wasn't sober and he didn't notice. He reported to Mac that Audrey must be out somewhere and promised to follow up tomorrow.

Detective Spencer left without a second thought.

As Spinelli drove to the motel, Elizabeth's thoughts raced from holding her son again to concern for Jason's wound. The week Cameron had been gone felt more like a decade and she shuddered to think what her small boy had suffered. He had undoubtedly asked for her over and over again. What had Sam said? What lie would Cameron believe?

She refused to even consider that Cam had been mistreated. Sam was not a monster, she kept repeating. Sam would take care of Cameron, at least physically. Just as her fears began to overwhelm her, Jason reached for her hand. It would be okay. It had to be okay.

Jason watched Elizabeth's face and knew exactly when she neared her limit. Taking her hand was such a small thing but it seemed to calm her down.

He tried not to but his thoughts kept returning to Sam. Why did she do this? Did she really hate him that much? Had she always been so self-destructive? Did he ever know her like he thought he did? Jason half-hoped that Spinelli was wrong. The woman he had loved simply could not hurt a child in any way. Keeping a little boy from his mother was cruel.

Jason knew all about cruel; it was his lifeblood. Was this some sort of divine judgment on his own choices? Jason did not believe in God. He didn't believe in karma. He believed only in what he could see. This nightmare had forced him to examine himself in a way that made him uncomfortable. How different was he from the four original kidnappers, from Alcazar? How different was he from Sam?

Detesting the similarities did not erase them from his consciousness. He began to think of himself as a monster. Elizabeth and Cameron deserved better. He should have let her go all those months ago.

That feeling vanished as Elizabeth leaned her head on his uninjured shoulder. He decided that, if they deserved better, then he would be better.

Jason insisted that Elizabeth wait outside while he checked the motel room. He was thankful he did. Audrey's stiff form was laying on the bed. Under the dresser he found one of Cameron's socks. Sick with fear, he quickly exited the room and told Spinelli to call the police.

"What? Why? Jason, you told me that we couldn't call the police!" Elizabeth's voice was high-pitched and frantic.

Jason pulled her over to the car. "Elizabeth, it's bad."

She started shaking her head. "No, don't say that. Don't tell me that my son is, don't tell me that he's..." She couldn't say the word 'dead'; she couldn't even fully think it.

Jason reassured her. "Cameron's not there. I'm sure he's okay. Sam will take care of him." He stroked her cheek as her breathing returned to normal. "Elizabeth, Audrey's in there."

"Gram?"

"Yes." He tried to gently steer her to the fact. "She must have figured it out or maybe she saw Sam with Cameron."

Elizabeth tried to get around him. "Maybe she can tell us where Sam was headed!"

Jason refused to let her pass, despite the pain it caused him. Her pain was about to be so much worse. "She can't tell us."

The truth hit Elizabeth square in the stomach. "Let me see her," she said in a surprisingly firm tone.

Jason shook his head. "That's not a good idea. You shouldn't have that memory."

Elizabeth roughly tore away from him, knowing that between the wound and the medications, he really couldn't stop her. She ran into the room and halted.

Her beloved grandmother was stretched out under the flowery bedspread. If not for the blood on her temple, Elizabeth might have thought Audrey was sleeping. She slowly walked over to the bed.

Elizabeth didn't realize that she was crying as she gently stroked Gram's soft cheek. Audrey had always, always taken such good care of skin. That beauty trick with the petroleum jelly she had passed on to Elizabeth was a godsend.

Elizabeth choked. There would be no more secret sharing, no one cheering her on when she faltered, and no gentle correction when she failed. There would simply be no more Gram.

Elizabeth sat beside her on the bed, uncaring of the approaching sirens. One final time, she laid her head on Audrey's chest and cried.

Lucky crashed from his high and wanted only to sleep. Mac's urgent call ruled that out. As he made his way to the station, he pulled out his phone to call Maxie. Maybe she could hook him up with some more pills.

Lucky noticed the voicemail and responded only because he was afraid it was from Mac. He could hear voices but they sounded muffled. Curious, he replayed the message and clearly heard Audrey's voice talking about Cameron. A third hearing helped him to recognize Sam's voice, something about keeping Cam safe.

Lucky frowned. Was Sam the one Jason and Elizabeth had sent Cameron out of town with? Lucky could have sworn the sultry brunette hated his ex-wife. He had no idea why would Liz agree to something like that. He decided to do some further investigating as soon as he finished up whatever Mac needed.

The police station was a nightmare. Elizabeth only wanted to go home with Jason and cry for her grandmother. Instead she was standing here listening to Diane's loud arguments about Jason's innocence. Mac was refusing to free Jason, even going so far as to accuse him of Audrey's murder. It was insane.

Then Lucky walked in and Elizabeth almost wished for the former insanity. Lucky exploded at Jason and had to be pulled away by Cruz. Jason stood silent, eyes only for her. Elizabeth tried to give him some sign of reassurance but failed. Her heart was broken.

"Okay, let's start at the beginning," Mac said as he tried to regain control of his squad room. "According to you, the dead guard, Milo, was killed by four men who kidnapped both Cameron and Spinelli." He waited but neither Jason nor Elizabeth acknowledged his remarks. "Then, since this was personal, you tracked them down yourself rather than report the kidnapping. You found Spinelli, who illegally hacked into secure databases to find Samantha McCall, who you say has your son."

Diane threw up her hands. "You know Ms. McCall has Cameron; we gave you the evidence. There is absolutely no reason to detain my clients."

Lucky hesitated but love for Cameron egged him on. "She's right."

Mac rounded on his officer. "You're kidding me, right? You want us to let Morgan loose?"

Lucky shrugged. "I don't know what happened at that penthouse but I received a call from Audrey. She's with Sam and Cameron."

Elizabeth squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to hear anymore.

Mac sighed. "Audrey's dead."

Lucky's jaw dropped. "What?"

Jason had put two and two together and come up with the truth. "She's dead, Lucky. She'd be alive if you hadn't been high when she called you."

Elizabeth straightened and turned to Lucky. "When exactly did Gram call?"

Lucky faced a room full of accusation. Mac looked ready to deck him and Jason's whole being screamed vengeance. The look of total disbelief on Elizabeth's face was his undoing. "I just checked my voicemail. I just heard it."

Elizabeth pressed him. "But when did she call?"

"Um, yesterday, evening maybe."

Cruz checked his file. "Preliminary autopsy indicates that Mrs. Hardy died last night, possible late evening, from a blow to the skull."

Jason clenched and unclenched his fists, wanting nothing more than to wrap them around Lucky's neck. Elizabeth stared at the floor, trying to process how Lucky's addiction had once again destroyed her life. Cruz absently tapped the file against his thigh.

Mac pressed his lips together, gathering his thoughts before speaking. "Detective Spencer, were you high when Audrey attempted to reach you?"

Lucky began to deny it but Elizabeth's eyes flew to his and he knew he owed her the truth. "Yes."

Mac whirled away from him, taking out a desk chair in his anger. "You're suspended. Get out of my sight."

Lucky opened his mouth to protest but Cruz grabbed his shoulder. "Just go quietly, man. I'll call you later."

Lucky lowered his head and left without another word.

Diane cleared her throat. "Commissioner Scorpio, you have absolutely no reason to hold my clients further. After the events of this evening, instead of harassing an innocent couple who are trying to find their missing son, you should be taking stock of your department."

Mac glared at the lawyer. "Let them go. We'll have more questions for them later."

Diane smiled. "I'm sure you're going to do everything you can to find Cameron, aren't you?"

Mac nodded but didn't speak.

Diane turned to Jason and Elizabeth. "Let's go. Sonny's waiting to speak with you."

Sonny had not seen Jason and Elizabeth for days and their deterioration was heartbreaking. Audrey's death had done far more damage than he could have guessed. He hated it but he was about to add to their pain.

"Can I get you something to eat? Drink?"

Both Jason and Elizabeth refused but Diane helped herself to a bottle of water. "Let me tell you, that police department is the sorriest excuse for law enforcement that it has ever been my displeasure to associate with. Between the extreme prejudice, the incompetence, and the drug abuse, it's no wonder this town has such a high crime rate."

Sonny hid his smile. If the PCPD were effective, he'd be out of business. "Diane, could you excuse us?"

"Of course. I think I'll go home and draw up a nice bubble bath with candles and wine." She waved as she sauntered out of the room.

Sonny retrieved a paper from his desk. "This arrived four days ago."

Jason took the note and read it. "Four days ago?"

Sonny nodded.

Jason wadded the page into a ball and threw it into the fireplace. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

Elizabeth's brows shot up. "Tell you what? Is that from Sam?"

Sonny sighed and poured himself a drink. "No."

Jason stalked over to his boss and jerked the older man to face Elizabeth. "Look her in the eye and tell her why her grandmother is dead."

Sonny could have called for Max but didn't want to make this situation worse. "The note is from Alcazar. He knew Sam had Cameron and contacted me."

Elizabeth swatted away tears. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Sonny tried to back away but Jason held him firm. "Honestly? I thought Alcazar was lying, you know, trying to save his own skin by blaming someone else and sending us running around in circles."

Jason tossed Sonny to the couch. "You son of a bitch! Did you have anyone check it out? Max? Anybody?"

Sonny rose, his temper matching Jason's. "I had no reason to trust that lying asshole! You know that!"

Jason got in his face. "All I know is that Cameron is out there somewhere and I will follow every single lead we get until he's home, even if those leads come from my enemies."

Elizabeth wet her lips. "Sonny, it doesn't matter if Alcazar was lying. We deserved to know, to decide for ourselves. How could you keep this a secret?"

Sonny tilted his head to the side as he looked at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't want..."

Jason shook his head. "Didn't want what? Alcazar to be telling the truth? Because you hate him? Or you didn't want Audrey's death on your conscience? Because it is!"

Sonny seemed to shrink under Jason's tirade. "You're right. I didn't want to cut Alcazar any slack and that's the reason Audrey is dead. I'm sorry, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth's stomach rolled. "I need to get out of here. Please, Jason, take me home."

Jason wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her from the house.

Elizabeth turned the hot water on full blast and tried to wash away a day's worth of tears and frustration. She had been so close to finding Cameron, so hopeful. And then came even more pain.

Audrey had been more like a mother to her than a grandmother. Audrey had always loved her unconditionally when her own parents had abandoned her. Audrey was her anchor and her role model.

Elizabeth sobbed into her wash cloth. Their last words had been so angry, so hurtful. She could have done something, said something, anything, to make peace with Gram but she hadn't.

All she had thought of was her missing son and now she had lost them both.

As Elizabeth showered, Jason pondered the day's events: Spinelli's information, Audrey's death, Lucky's negligence, and finally Sonny's betrayal.

Who was left to trust if Sonny was capable of deceit? Jason had built his whole life around Sonny, had idolized and imitated him when he had nothing else to go on. Sonny had spouted out words like loyalty and family and Jason had swallowed them up without question. If the man who taught you about honesty was dishonest, what did that make you?

Jason tried to focus on Elizabeth and Cameron but his thoughts kept spinning around Sonny. Was this the truth about the business? Did friendship fall in the path of vendettas?

It didn't matter that Jason had never given up on Sonny's kids when Faith took them. It didn't matter that Jason brought Micheal home long after Sonny had given up hope. Sonny's hatred of Alcazar was more important than Jason's desperate search for his son. Sonny was the center of Sonny's world and Jason was an accessory.

Jason didn't know what would come next and for once he was afraid to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

After a sleepless night spent on separate sides of the bed, Jason and Elizabeth went through their morning routine silently. Jason grabbed a quick shower and headed downstairs to fix coffee. Elizabeth took her time brushing her hair and applying some light make-up. She wasn't primping, merely hoping Jason left before she finished.

He didn't. In fact, he met her at the bottom of the stairs with a steaming mug. She gave him a small smile in thanks.

Jason sighed. "We need to talk."

Elizabeth took a long drink. "About?"

Jason quickly lost his patience. With everything else that was going on, the last thing he needed was for Elizabeth to pull away. Sonny had betrayed him and Sam had taken his son. These things hurt her, too, and that thought helped him keep a steady voice. "Sam."

Elizabeth carefully placed her cup on the desk. She didn't want to do this. "What about Sam?"

Jason clenched his jaw. "I'll find her."

Elizabeth combed her fingers through her curls, fighting back tears. "And then what? You bring Cameron home and we live happily ever after?"

He heard the sarcasm in her voice but didn't understand it. "Isn't that what you want?"

Elizabeth closed her eyes. Of course that was what she wanted. "It's not that easy and you know it."

Jason knew then. She would take Cameron and leave. Even now she was distancing herself. If she thought he would just let her go, let their family go, she was wrong. "Nothing has changed. This, this is what we want and we can make it work."

Elizabeth rounded on him. "No! Everything has changed! My son is gone thanks to your enemies and, even if you bring him home, we can't just pretend it never happened! You can find him but he'll remember, I'll remember, this god-awful nightmare!"

Jason slowly approached her. "You're wrong. Cameron's young. We'll give him so much love and attention that the memory will fade. And we'll be even more careful about his safety." He wrapped his arms around her. "Elizabeth, I can't let you go. I love you."

Elizabeth dropped her head to his chest and allowed him to hold her. As much as she loved hearing his words, she was still so scared. "We've let go before."

Jason placed his forefinger under her chin and tilted her face up to his. "We've made a helluva lot of mistakes in the past. This time, we're different and we're not giving up."

Elizabeth saw the devotion in his eyes. She also saw that he was afraid, too. He was feeling the same things she was and that helped her realize that he was right. They needed to face their fears and work through them. "You're really determined, aren't you?" she asked with a slight grin.

Jason sensed his victory and nodded but said nothing.

Elizabeth straightened. "In that case, I have one more thing to say."

Jason waited while she nibbled her bottom lip.

"I'm pregnant."

Lucky had spent the night drunk and high. Maxie had left after he struck her across the cheek. It was just as well. In his condition, sexual performance was impossible.

With the dawn of a new day, Lucky's head began to stop spinning. He needed his job back, but on his own terms. He needed to make them all see just what a good man he was.

He reached for his pill bottle and knocked a picture off the end table. As he picked it up, he couldn't help smiling at Cam's laughing face. His way back on the force and in Elizabeth's arms was staring at him. If he found Sam and Cameron, everyone would see. Everything would be okay.

Popping two pills, he rushed into the shower.

Jason leaned toward her. "You're pregnant?"

It was Elizabeth's turn to nod.

He didn't speak and she grew concerned that he might be angry she hadn't told him sooner. "I've only known a little while. I mean, I suspected but I didn't take the test until last week. And then I was so excited that I wanted it to be special when I told you so I asked Gram..."

At the thought of her grandmother and the events of the past week, Elizabeth's ramble faltered. Jason pulled her back into his arms. "And then Cameron was gone and now Audrey's, I mean, I, I understand."

Elizabeth wiped the tears away before she soaked his t-shirt. "There's more."

Jason stiffened. "Is there something wrong with the baby?"

She shook her head. "With all the stress, I was concerned. I saw Kelly a couple of days ago and she says we're both fine." Elizabeth stepped back and once again began gnawing at her lip. "Jason, I love you. You're such a wonderful father. Cameron is lucky to have you."

Jason frowned, not liking the tone of her voice. "Thank you. I love being his dad."

Elizabeth closed her eyes. "But if you weren't in his life, he wouldn't have been taken."

Jason's own guilt had been screaming at him since the moment he heard about the abduction. To have Elizabeth also blame him was nearly crippling. "I know," he admitted softly.

She opened her eyes and held his gaze, despite wanting to crawl into a hole and hide. "I have considered raising my children alone."

Jason stepped back, the emotional blow having a physical effect. He felt like he couldn't breath and his heart was pounding. Memories of losing Michael assaulted him, still devastating after all these years. Now he was losing another little boy and, worst still, his own child. He tried to tell himself that both children would be safer but the sentiment rang false. "You can't do that. I mean, I'll do a better job. I'll be more careful, have more guards, whatever it takes. Just, just don't take my children away."

Elizabeth felt the pain radiating from him. "Jason, please stop."

He didn't hear her. "You can't leave me!"

Elizabeth's eyes widened. He never spoke to her like that. Part of her understood his anger. Another, louder part of her reacted like a spoiled brat. "You can't tell me what to do!"

They stood, both breathing heavily and unwilling to give any ground. After several minutes, Elizabeth laughed. "Oh, my god! What are we, five?" Jason looked confused so she took pity on him. "I'm sorry. This is not how I wanted this moment to be."

He grunted. "You planned how things would go when you told me you wanted out?"

"No!" Elizabeth shouted, then paused to regain her composure. "I meant, I wanted us to celebrate this baby. Jason, our love gave this child life. This should be a happy time."

Jason drew his eyebrows together. "But Cameron's not home and your grandmother is dead. So you can't be happy about this baby."

She shook her head again. "No, I mean, yes, I wish Cam were here and I'll never stop missing Gram, but I hate that we're fighting. Even with all the horrible things that have happened this week, I want to be close to you and I want to find some joy in this baby with you."

Jason ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Are you leaving me or not?"

"Not."

He reached for her hand. "Then let me hold you." Relief washed over him as she came into his arms. "So, we're happy about this baby, right?" he asked jokingly.

Elizabeth couldn't help but giggle. "Oh, yeah, we're happy."

Jason watched Elizabeth walk slowly up the penthouse stairs, her long black skirt trailing behind her. Audrey's funeral had been brutal, especially as their last words had been so harsh. Elizabeth had cried so much in the long days since they found the body and yet had not shed any tears during the service. She said the hurt was too deep for more tears.

His own pain had a different source. Of course, he was sad that Audrey was gone but he was anguished over the details of her death. To all appearances, Sam had killed the older woman.

Jason thought he knew Sam, had believed he loved her and that she loved him. He still could not reconcile the laughing brunette from that beach in Hawaii with the sick kidnapper and now murderess. If he was as wrong about her as it seemed, what else was he wrong about?

Sonny. Jason tossed his suit coat and tie across the back of the arm chair. He was also wrong about his best friend and business partner. Sonny had kept vital information about Cameron's kidnapping from Jason in order to further his own personal vendetta against Alcazar.

Jason dug out a bottle of scotch and quickly drowned two fingers worth. Last year, Sonny and Sam had been the most important, most influential people in his life. He had loved and trusted them without reservation. And they weren't worth it.

His instincts were what kept him alive this long in a business where one mistake was all it took to end your life. If he could no longer count on those instincts, could he still do his job? Could he find Cameron?

He was pouring himself another drink when the doorbell rang. Setting aside the liquor, he crossed the room and threw open the door. A startled young woman stammered out his name questioningly. Jason nodded and she handed him an envelop.

It was probably yet another attempt on the D.A.'s part to indict him for Cam's abduction. Ric really didn't care if he hurt Elizabeth; he just wanted to take down Jason. Jason tossed the envelop on his desk and returned to his scotch.

"Who was that?" Elizabeth asked from the landing. She had changed into a soft blue sweater and khaki pants.

"I just got served."

Elizabeth frowned. "This isn't about Cam, is it? Surely Ric knows that you had nothing to do with that."

Jason drained his glass and poured another. "Ric doesn't care about the facts."

She descended to the living room and picked up the envelop. "Aren't you going to open it?"

Jason sighed. "Some beat cop will be here soon enough to arrest me."

Elizabeth tucked the package under her arm and plucked his now empty glass from his hand. "Then we need to call Diane." At his shrug, she finally lost her temper. "Jason, you may not care right now what happens to you but I do! I need you and Cameron needs you so get over whatever this is!"

He wanted to shut out her words but couldn't. She was right. There would be time later to rethink his life, time after their son was home. "I'm sorry."

She reached up to caress his cheek. "It's okay. Believe me, all I want to do is curl up in a ball and cry. But I can't. Cameron needs me to keep looking, keep hoping. This baby needs me to take care of myself."

Jason leaned over and kissed her forehead. He took the summons from her and pulled out his cellphone. As he dialed Diane's number, he tore open the envelop and began reading the legal form. He dropped his phone before completing the call.

"Jason? What is it?" Elizabeth tried to see the pages. "Ric's not trying to pin Gram's death on you, is he?"

Jason read the words a second time. Final decree of adoption. Cameron was legally his son now.

Elizabeth gave up trying to read upside down and grabbed the papers from his hand. As understanding dawned, her hand flew to her mouth and the pages fell to the floor. "Oh."

They remained motionless for several heartbeats, neither sure what to say or what not to say. Finally Elizabeth spoke with a wobbly voice. "Cameron will be so excited. He loves you so much, Jason."

Tears Jason did not know he possessed dropped down his cheeks. They reached for each other and held on tightly.

Lucky had always known he was a better man than Jason Morgan. The proof was entering her motel room just across the parking lot. Sam McCall led Cameron by one hand and tugged a suitcase with the other.

Lucky waited until she closed the door behind them before crossing the lot. He reached into his pocket and popped a couple of pills to calm his nerves. He was so close. He would arrest Sam, rescue Cameron, and win Elizabeth back. Of course, he couldn't legally arrest Sam since he had been suspended but that detail seemed unimportant right now.

He knocked on the door and heard Sam hush the little boy. He began bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement. He was going to win this time. Jason would lose. It was perfect. His hand hugged the bottle in his pocket. Without thinking he pulled it out and took several more pills. This was going to be great.

Sam opened the door a fraction and peeked out. "Lucky! What are you doing here?"

"It's over, Sam" he replied as he forced the door open wider and shoved past her into the room. "I'm taking you in and Cam home."

Cameron ran towards Lucky, arms outstretched. Sam jerked his arm, trying to get him to face her. Lucky lost his balance and knocked Cam into the wall. His former son's crying was the last thing he heard as he lost consciousness.

Spinelli burst into the penthouse that evening with news of Lucky's location. Jason had asked the computer genius to keep track of the former cop knowing that Lucky would not give up so easily.

"Stone Cold! As always, you were right. The Angry Addict did indeed track down Sinister Sam and Engineer Cam."

Jason sighed. "Just tell me where they are."

Spinelli handed his hero a print-out map of a small town just across the Canadian border. "The Disgraced Detective used his credit card here this morning. The Jackal was able to ascertain that Sinister Sam checked into a motel there as well." Shooting a wide grin to Elizabeth, he continued. "We can have the Taken Tot home by bedtime!"

Elizabeth's eyes lit up. "Jason, do you think so?"

Jason fought against his own rising hope. "Maybe."

Spinelli crowed with delight. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Remembering the gruesome scene awaiting them at the last motel room, Jason ordered Elizabeth to remain in the SUV while he checked out the room. A sickening sense of deja vu was flooding his entire being.

He cautiously approached the room, wincing at the partially open door. He knew now that Sam was not here. Jason paused and fought against the disappointment. Glancing over his shoulder at Elizabeth in the vehicle, he drew his gun and nudged the door open further.

Lucky was lying in a puddle of vomit. There was no one else in the room. Jason bent over and checked Lucky's pulse. It was weak and erratic. Swearing, he whipped out his cell and dialed for help.

Elizabeth sat at Lucky's hospital bedside, unsure what she felt. That was not quite right. It was more like she felt too many emotions. Anger that Lucky's addiction had once more caused so much damage. Fear that Lucky's recklessness would send Sam running so far and so fast that Jason might not catch up with her and Cameron. Relief that the boy she had loved was still alive, lost in this comatose body somewhere.

Elizabeth had flown with Lucky back to Port Charles, leaving Jason and Spinelli to track Sam. Patrick had run several tests and confirmed that Lucky's overdose had led to brain damage, the extent of which would not be known until Lucky woke up. If he woke up.

She could hear Lulu's muffled sobs from the hallway and Nikolas' attempts to calm her down. Tracy was also out there, her eyes watching Luke through the small window in the door. Luke was standing on the other side of the bed, silently watching his son. Once before, he had given up on this young man. That time Lucky had fought his way back to them, to her. This time was different.

Elizabeth traced his eyebrow, his jaw. She leaned over and placed a firm kiss on his forehead. She had lost Lucky in the past, to a fire, brainwashing, her sister, drugs. This time she was leaving him. It was time to say goodbye and it didn't hurt nearly as much as she thought it would.

Jason watched as Sam led Cameron into the remote cabin she had rented. His son appeared to be okay. The nightmare was ending.

Spinelli fiddled with the strap to his laptop case. "Stone Cold, should we not make our move?"

Jason's jaw clenched, relaxed and then clenched again. He couldn't afford to make a mistake here. Elizabeth and Cameron were counting on him. "I want you to wait outside."

Spinelli opened his mouth to argue but quickly closed it when Jason pointed at him and glared. "Yes, sir, Stone Cold, the Jackal will humbly do as you bid."

Jason once again surveyed the surroundings. The cottage was nestled in the tall Canadian woods with a small lake to the left. No neighbors, no witnesses. With a nod to the younger man, he got out of the SUV. As he crossed the clearing, he pulled on his black leather gloves. Spinelli gulped, his imagination running wild.

Jason didn't bother knocking on the door. He shouldered it open, breaking the lock. Sam stared wide-eyed but Cameron ran squealing into his arms.

"Daddy! I missed you!"

Jason lifted his son and buried his face in Cam's curls. He caressed Cameron's back. "I missed you, too, buddy."

Cam raised questioning eyes to Jason's. "Mommy missed me, too, didn't she?"

Jason shot a venomous look to his former lover. "Of course she did. Your mom loves you more than anything."

Cameron smiled and hugged him tightly. "I knew it."

Sam remain speechless across the room, arms folded against her chest, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Jason felt nothing for her. He placed Cameron back on the floor. "Hey, buddy, Spinelli's waiting outside for you. I'll be right there."

Cameron looked from his father to his kidnapper. He shuddered and raced outside to his friend.

Sam licked her lips. "Jason, you have to hear me out."

Jason shook his head. "There's nothing you can say. You betrayed me to my enemies. You stole my son. You killed Audrey."

"No!" Sam protested. "I, I didn't kill her. It was an accident. She fell and hit her head."

"I found her on the bed."

Sam wrung her hands, breathing heavily. "I didn't want to scare Cameron. I wanted him to think that she was just asleep. I was protecting him, Jason!"

Jason stood, silent and ominous.

Sam took a step towards him, stopping when he raised a hand. "Please, Jason, listen to me. How many times did you tell me that your life was dangerous? Too dangerous for kids? And then you cast me aside and take up with Elizabeth! You bring that innocent little boy into your home, into the life you threw me out of. I was devastated, Jason. I couldn't think straight. I wanted to hurt you."

"So you took my son?"

"No! I mean, yes. I rescued him from Lorenzo." Sam took another step in Jason's direction. "Jason, I love that little boy. I have taken good care of him, better than Elizabeth, who put him in danger in the first place."

"You put him in danger! You're the reason Alcazar had him in the first place!" Jason's anger was building with each word she spoke. "I thought I knew you, Sam. I thought I loved you."

She threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck but he remained motionless. "You do love me! I know you do." She tried to pull his head down to hers, tried to make him feel their connection. "We can be happy again. We can take Cameron and be a family. Jason, it will be wonderful."

He wrenched her arms from his neck. "No."

Sam put her hands on her cheeks, wiping at her tears. "Jason, please, please think about this. Think about what's best for that little boy."

Jason pulled a revolver from the small of his back. "What's best for my son is to be home with his mother." He took out a cloth and carefully wiped all his previous fingerprints from the weapon. "What's best for my son is to never see you again."

Sam could not take her eyes from the gun. "You can't kill me," she whispered.

Jason chuckled humorlessly. "Oh, yes, I could." He placed the revolver on a nearby table. "But I'm not going to. I'm going out to my son and I'm going to call the police. I'm going to wait until they arrive and watch as they arrest you." Jason turned and walked to the door. "I'm going to be there when you get the death sentence for kidnapping and murder."

Sam's voice was soft and broken. "I told you I didn't kill Audrey."

"I believe you," he told her. "But no one else will. Alexis won't be able to save you. I'm not sure she'll even try."

Jason closed the door behind him. He had not even made it to his SUV before the shot rang out.

Elizabeth paced the living room. Surely Jason had a lead on Sam by now. She kept glancing at the phone, willing him to call. When she heard his keys in the door, her heart plummeted.

Bracing herself for yet more bad news, she watched the door open and then found herself with an armful of small boy.

"Mommy! I missed you! I told Sam you wanted me!"

It took a handful of heartbeats before Elizabeth realized what was happening. Her son was home. "Oh, Cam, baby, Mommy missed you so, so much! I love you!"

Jason watched as mother and son hugged and kissed. Elizabeth was gently touching Cam's face, arms, belly. She was obviously reassuring herself that he was here and he was okay. Jason understood. He had done the same thing once he had left the cabin.

Elizabeth met his gaze and mouthed thank you.

Jason smiled, crossed the room, and embraced his family. He had no idea where his friendship with Sonny stood, no clue what to do with his professional life. It didn't matter. Right now, all that mattered was what he had in this room.

_5 years later..._

Elizabeth sat on the deck watching Cameron push little Audrey on the swing. She cherished the moments when brother and sister played together. Most days, all they did was fight. As frustrating as that was, she understood that it was normal sibling behavior and tried not to get too upset. Although spending her days as a referee didn't seem like anyone's idea of happily ever after, it was hers. After all, they had almost lost Cameron once.

The French door opened and two-year-old Jake flew by her with a cookie in his hand. Jason approached more slowly, kissing the top of her head before joining her on the steps.

Elizabeth laid her head on his shoulder. "I take it he made it in time."

Jason nodded. "Yeah, he's finally getting the hang of this potty training."

She laughed. "Boys take a little longer. You got off easy with Audrey."

Jason took her hand. "You've met our daughter, right? Nothing's easy with her."

Elizabeth had to agree. While Jake inherited his father's calm persona, Audrey was definitely Lizzie Webber's daughter. The little girl could throw a tantrum that sent both her brothers running for cover. When tantrums didn't work, Audrey Morgan was not above sneakiness. The cookie jar was kept under lock and key.

Cameron knew by the cookie that his little brother's trip inside had been successful. He high-fived the younger boy, causing Jake's smile to grow even bigger. Cameron might spend most of his time around his sister arguing, but his patience with Jake was endless. The two boys were thick as thieves, which contributed to Audrey's tantrums. She idealized Cameron and was somewhat jealous of Jacob.

Elizabeth sighed. "Is this really what you wanted all those years ago when you chased after me?"

Jason feigned indignation. "I didn't chase you. You came running back to me." It was an old joke, who came after whom. The truth was that they came for each other. He tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "And, yes, Mrs. Morgan, it's exactly what I wanted."

Jason Morgan was still not a saint but he was far from a sinner. He ran a legitimate business and carried sippy cups instead of guns. He still jaywalked, when the kids weren't with him.

Elizabeth Morgan was not quite a sinner but also not as saintly as she once had been. She regularly entertained the town mob boss and PTA mothers, though never at the same time.

In a place between sinner and saint, they found each other and built a life. One night had changed everything.


End file.
